1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector assembly, and more particularly to a lower profile connector assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a board-to-board connector includes a plug connector mounted on a lower surface of a printed circuit board fitted into a receptacle mounted on an upper surface of another printed circuit board to electrically connect the printed circuit boards. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,845,958 issued on Dec. 7, 2010 to Hoshino et al. discloses a board-to-board connector assembly which includes a plug connector and a receptacle connector can mate with each other and retained together by a latching device. The plug connector has a plurality of first contacts and the receptacle connector has a plurality of second contacts. Each first contact dually touches a corresponding second contact to achieve reliable interconnection therebetween. In addition, a latching mechanism is needed to ensure reliable connection between the plug connector and the receptacle connector. Thus, the board-to-board connector assembly is complex and difficult in manufacturing process, even could not achieve reliable interconnection, especially as the plug connector and the receptacle connector become much smaller following lower profile requirement.
Hence, an improved connector assembly is required to overcome the problems of the prior art.